Blossom into Something More: Zoke Color Swap Fic
by Hellflores
Summary: Long time friends, Zach and Michelle have begun to develop romantic interest for one other. So Zach decided to tell her on a night walk through the park. This is not a zoke gender bend okay...it's a zoke color swap. My friend Clake and I thought about this for a while...I hope you like it. (Edited)


**Hello there everyone, now listen this zoke fic is not a gender bend fic. It's a zoke color swap, it has Mike and Zoey...but with different name and colors are swapped okay. My friend Clake and I were giving ideas for it a while back. I hope you guys enjoy it :) Again this is not a Zoke gender bend, it's a Color Swap of them. It still Mike and Zoey but different names, same personalities except without Mike's MPD disorder.**

On a windy April evening at Toronto, Canada, inside his room was a skinny pale boy, that had noodle arms and legs, red hair that was combed nicely with little points on the bottom, wearing a red shirt with a black collar and sleeve, blue jeans and a gap tooth. This boy name was Zachery Smith, or to his best friend, Zach. **(Zach is Mike with Zoey's colors okay)** Zach was laying on his bed thinking about his best friend and only friend, Michelle Wise. **(Michelle is Zoey with Mike's color okay)**

"Man...Michelle such a great friend to me...I mean she sweet, smart, kind, but not to mention...she's absolutely...beautiful." Zach suddenly felt his cheek warm a bit as he soon realized what he just said about his friend. To be honest, for almost 2-3 years now, Zach and Michelle were best friend ever since she defended him from a bully about two years ago, but that wasn't when they first met...the day they met was about three years ago during their freshmen year.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the first day of school, Zach, holding into his backpack was walking around the school, looking at it's structure and it's nice colors. The other students were trying to get to their next class. Zach wasn't looking as he then accidently bumped into a dark tan female making them both fell to the ground, which caused the females to drop her backpack, spilling all of her supplies._

 _"Oh man, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, here let me help you with that." Zach started helping her keep up her supplies as she replied_

 _"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." As the two grabbed the female's notebook...their hands touched. Zach wide his eyes a bit but then saw the female's face. She had dark brown hair that was down to her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and to Zach, a very pretty face. The female also stared into Zach's face as they both stood up. "Um...thanks. I'm Michelle...Michelle Wise."_

 _"Zach...Zachery Smith...but I like to be called Zach hehe." Michelle shook Zach's hand as she then walked to first class, she waved goodbye to Zach as he slowly waved back to her and walked to his class "She's nice...I hope I get see her again."_

 _End of flashback_

"She's was very nice when I met her...but I'll never forget the day that changed everything between us...the day she became my first friend." Zach smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered the day he and Michelle became friends.

 _Flashback (2 months later)_

 _It was November, the third month of the new school year. Michelle was walking through the hallway, going to her 2nd period class when...she heard a crash from a locker and a very loud painful "OW!" Michelle almost recognized that high voice and quickly speed walked to it. When she made it to the sound, she saw a big guy, wearing a wrestler coat and sweatpants, knowing it was a jock. But she then saw the person leading scarcely on the locker. "Listen I-I don't want any trouble." Michelle gasped for it was Zach, the pale red hair boy she met a while back._

 _"Oh you about to get trouble!" The jock quickly punched Zach on his stomach, making him fall on his knees as he held his stomach. "I mean look at you, what's with your hair all red, what are you an emo!" The jock laughed at Zach for his red hair. Zach dyed his hair red when he was 12 since he like the color red. "And your clothes...they look ridiculous hahaha!" The jock kept laughing as Zach held his stomach. However, Michelle heard a sniff and saw that...he was crying._

 _"Oh my god!...why is he doing this to him?!" The jock grabbed Zac's shirt collar as he raised his hand in a fist. Michelle eyes widen and ran as fast as she could. When the jock was about to hit Zach...Michelle ran in front of Zach and held her arms out as she said "Leave him alone!" Zach looked at her as he said to himself_

 _"Wait is that...Michelle?" The jock then said_

 _"Hey move little lady...I'm going to pound that pale red hair weep!" Michelle only shook her head "No" and said_

 _"I'm not moving! You can't beat up this guy, he didn't do anything to you and plus...he's a nice guy!" The jock only pushed her and grabbed Zach again_

 _The jock held a fist as he was about to punch Zach until...he felt a huge pain on his arm "Ahhhhh stop stop!" Zach look and saw Michelle twisting the jock's arm in a painful way. "Okay, okay you win I'll stop!"_

 _"You promise!" The jock shooked his head as she then let go of his arm as he ran away, Michelle then held an arm out for Zach "Need a hand?" Zach slowly took it and stood back up. "You okay Zach?" Zach only nodded_

 _"Michelle...that was amazing!...I mean t-thanks for helping me." Michelle only blushed a bit_

 _"Aww no problem but why was he even bullying you?" Zach only sighed deeply as he replied sadly_

 _"It's because...of how I look. I mean I dyed my hair red and I'm wearing a shirt that's red...plus I'm just always shy and quirky around others...that's one of the reason why I get bullied a lot." Zach lowered his head but Michelle said_

 _"Well...if you like...can we be friends?" Zach looked at her like she was crazy_

 _"Wait...you wants to be friends...with me!?" Zach smiled at her as she nodded and said_

 _"Yeah, I mean you're a nice guy and also I really don't have a lot of friends so is it okay?" Zach only nodded and just hugged her as he said_

 _"Thank you so much Michelle!" Michelle only laughed and said_

 _"You're welcome...Zach."_

 _Flashback ended_

"After that...she became my best friend in the whole world...and also my first friend in a while." Zach smiled but then felt a feeling inside of his heart "I mean...for over three years she's been everything but amazing and so kind to me." Zach then remember all the things he and she had in common, they both love watching action movies, have the same favorite breakfast food, both are always kind and supported to each other and always comfort one another if they're upset. Plus they never had a disagreement not even one. "An over those years...she's was so sweet to me and becoming my friend..."

Zach then blushed as he realized something "...I think...I'm in love with her...I mean she sweet, funny, smart, kind, supported and...in a way...she's absolutely beautiful with her deep brown eyes and her cute smile." Zach sighed in affection as he then said "But...I just don't want this to ruin our friendship...it can make it grow stronger and plus...she's the reason why I defended her...she the reason why I have the confidence to defend her from those mean teens a while back. She's special to me...I am in love...with Michelle...I need to tell her...soon!"

The next day at Toronto Lake high, it was almost the end of the day, the students were going through their locker, grabbing their items they need. Michelle opened hers and placed her books inside and packed some of her items when..."Hey Michelle!" She turned and saw her best friend in the whole world...Zach.

"Oh hey Zach what you doing here?" Michelle asked her red hair pal and also...her secret love interest. Michelle as well as Zach developed a romantic interest with her best friend for quite a while now.

"Oh nothing really...but listen." Zach slightly blushed a bit and continued "Well...you like to take a walk through the park tonight...just you and me?" Michelle blushed almost completely as she replied

"W-W-What!? R-Really...I-I mean yeah sure that sounds really cool." Zach smiled and said

"Great see you at 7 okay?" Michelle only nodded as Zach then waked away, when he was out of Michelle sight. She leaned against her locker with her backpack against her chest as she slid down while smile and blushing like crazy as she then said

Oh! My! God! Did Zachery Smith just ask me...on a date?! I can't believe it!" Michelle stood up and continued "Does he like me the same way...that I feel about him...does he...love me?" Michelle then remembers how she began having love interest for Zach...the day he defended her from the popular students.

 _Flashback_

 _(About a year ago)_

 _It was a cold February day, Zach wearing a red coat was walking in the hallway to his next class when...he heard yelling and laughing from a group of people. "Hm what's going on?" Zach walked toward the sound then to his fright...was the popular student of the whole school as well as the jock who almost beaten him up about a year ago. "Oh man...not them, I got to go now!" He was about to make a break for it when he heard a crying sound and a very familiar voice. He took a look and saw...Michelle wearing a light green wool sweater, crying. Zach looked so sad and angry._

 _"Aww what's wrong you big baby...you need your mommy!" One of the boys said as he high five one of his pals. "I mean...look at you, you're not pretty or hot...you're just a huge whining cry baby!"_

 _"And also a moron, I mean that sweater, please that's so old little lady and those pants! Ugh so old and raggy!" Michelle still had tears and then said_

 _"Why can't you just leave me alone already!?" They just laughed_

 _"Because, well you have no fashion sense, you're an absolute idiot and also I bet your friends would just leave you alone for the rest of your miserable life!" That's when Zach had it._

 _"HEY!" The popular students and Michelle turned their heads and saw Zach...looking absolute angry. "What the heck are you guys doing to Michelle?!" Michelle looked a bit shocked_

 _"Awww look at that...the skinny red hair is defending his girlfriend." The group laughed as Michelle and Zack blushed as he replied_

 _"S-S-she not my girlfriend! She's just my friend okay but serious why are you making her feel bad about herself!?"_

 _"Hello! Have you seen her...she looks horrible in that sweater and plus she's a moron and no one would be her friend...she's a loner."_

 _"No she not! Michelle is a sweet and kind young lady...she always accepting and kind to others and plus...she's my best friend in the whole wide world! She helped me with you before!" Zach pointed at the jock who bullied him a while back "I was almost dead until she came and helped me and...she became my first friend." Michelle smiled a bit and blushed as she then though to herself_

 _"He's...he is a good friend." The head of the group, a blonde girl then said_

 _"Really...what are you an idiot?"_

 _"No...but I know something...You're just a damn meathead who can't learn to stop acting like a damn kid! You're an moron who can't stop acting like a huge jerk to weak and innocent students! You're a huge brat to everyone else and act like you're so perfect!" Zach then pointed to the blonde girl "And you! You're an absolute whining brat to everyone in this school and think it's fun to make fun of the other student when actually...you're just worst to yourself than to others!" Zach breath in and out tiredly as they all looked at him. The two jocks looked like they were going to kill him when the blonde started crying and then ran away from the group as they then ran after her. Zach then turned and kneeled down to Michelle and said "You're alright Michelle?"_

 _Michelle only hugged him and cried on his shoulder "Y-you think I'm a cry baby or an I-I-idiot!?" Zach only rubbed her dark brown hair as he replied calmly_

 _"No...no I don't Michelle, you're not an idiot and you're not a cry baby...you're my best friend...I would never treat you bad or ever leave your side...beside you're smart, pretty...and also a great friend to me." Michelle only hugged him tighter as he continued calming her down "It's alright Michelle...shhhh it's okay. I'm here for you." Michelle felt her heart beat in a unusually way...she felt...loved by Zach._

 _Flashback ended_

Michelle wiped some tears from her eyes after remembering that day. "You defended me...like I did for you Zach...that day...was when I began having feeling for you." Michelle said to herself while walking through the hallways "Does he even like me that way...come on why would he date a girl like me. Then again...he did said I am a kind and sweet young lady...but maybe because I'm only his best friend...but maybe he does have feeling for me...ah I need to know! Maybe I should tell me...yeah I'll tell him." Michelle walked through the doors as the bell ranged for the school day to be finish.

 ** _(Day soon turn to night)_**

At the park, Michelle and Zach walked through the park, feeling the cool and calming wind in their faces "Ohhh it's cold Zach."

"Yeah, it is...but it's not that cold Michelle." Michelle playfully rolled her eyes as she said in her thoughts

 _"It is cold...but when I'm with you...I don't feel that cold."_ Michelle slowly wrapped her arm around Zach's waist making the red hair boy raised an eyebrow and said to his best friend.

"Um...Michelle what are you doing?"

"I'm Just cold okay...you said it's not but it is cold okay...is it okay if I held you like this...just to keep warm that's all?" Zach nearly blushed but said

"Sure...I guess but it's just a friendly hold okay?" Michelle only nodded as they continued walking, however in Zach's thought _"Oh man, I know it's just a friendly hold but...oh I really want to hug her so badly!"_ While they were walking, Zach spotted a tree and had an idea. "Hey Michelle, is it okay if we just...sat under that tree?" Michelle looked at it and said happily

"Sure...I think that sounds nice." However in her head, _"Yes, this might be my chance to tell him!"_ Zach and Michelle walked to the tree and sat under it and viewed the beautiful night sky. "Wow...it's so beautiful right Zach?" Zach only said

"Yeah it is." _"But not as beautiful as you are Michelle."_ Zach smiled at his friend as she returned it back. "You know I can't believe it's been about 3 years since you and I became friends."

"Yeah...I mean over those years it's been amazing having you as a friend Zach." Zach smile and then said

"Michelle...I just want to say that...it just really means a lot to me that you asked to become my friend really it was so nice of you." Michelle touched by this then replied back happily

"Awww it was my pleasure Zach, I mean I thought you were a cool and kind guy when I first meant you...plus you're absolutely different from any guy I meant from the others school I was in before high school. Because well...to be absolute honest, they weren't the kind of boys I would become friends with...I never even had one single boyfriend." Zach eye widen like two balloon being filled up with too much air. This caused her to blush in embarrassment and turn away from Zach "Sorry I said that...you didn't need to know that." Zach slowly shook his head "No" as he then slowly turn her around and replied to her

"Michelle it's all right...but why didn't you have one single date? I mean who wouldn't date a girl that's so sweet, kind, accepting, so smart, nice to others and is so beautiful." Zach then realized he just told Michelle she was beautiful making him blush and cover his mouth nervously. Michelle soon realized that Zach really meant it when he call her beautiful and all the other sweet and nice comments to her as she then answer to him with a sigh

"Well...it's because all of the guys I know were just jerks, juvie rejects or jocks with an I.Q of 10 or lower but also...they just didn't even care about anything but themselves. But even so...who would date me? A shy, quiet, only child girl that don't have friends since a kid. Who's always doing nothing and just feel lonely. The way she likes it...but...but I wish I had just one friend as a kids...just o-one." Zach soon saw that Michelle had tear and soon cried softly into her palms. Zach soon slowly hugged her and said

"Shhh It's alright Michelle...but to tell you the truth...I never had one friend...until I met you." Michelle soon looked at Zach, wiped her tears and said

"Seriously?" Zach only nodded "That's crazy...why?"

"Because I was so self-conscious about the way I look, I mean I dyed my hair red who the heck would do that a crazy person!? Plus my clothes and how I'm always quirky and shy...it made me a target to the others kids that bullied me since I was young...that's the reason I never had a single friend." Zach lowered his head in sadness as Michelle looked absolutely shocked. To her Zach is the most sweetest boys she has meant in her life. She then told him

"That's crazy...Zach listen, you're the most sweetest guys I have ever in my entire life. I mean you're so kind, smart, you always respect others in the school and outside of school, you're a great friend to me. And plus...I think you're...very cute." Zach looked at her smiling at him with a blush. He soon blushed and smiled at her as he replied to her

"Really Michelle?" Michelle slowly nodded as they looked at each other, nervously blushing while smiling at each other. The two were quiet for quite awhile until Zach broke the silence. "Michelle, ever since we became friends...I no longer feel alone whenever I'm around you...you made me feel...special in a good way.

"I actually feel the same way Zach...I was always so lonely but when we became friends...I don't feel alone anymore." The two smiled at each other as Zach then said

"Michelle...I'm really grateful that I became friends with a uniquely kind, sweet and beautiful girl like you." Michelle blushed as she replied

"And I'm happy I got to be friends with the most uncommonly sweet, nice, cool and...very handsome boy like you." The two blushed and smiled sweetly at one another but soon notice...they were holding each other's hand. Zach stared at Michelle as he then slowly caress her cheek as they both slowly lean toward each other.

"Michelle...there's been something I wanted to tell you for quite a while now...but I'm too nervous to tell you." Michelle held Zach's cheek with her palms as she said

"Well...how can it be explain?" Zach only said in a whisper

"There's only one way I could say it..." Zach and Michelle were nearly close to each other face as they did one the thing they wanted to do for a long time...they kiss. It was their first kiss...It was first slow but soon it turn more passionate and stronger. Silently moaning to one another, slowly caress each other's cheek and hugging each other tightly as they express their new found of feeling they had...Love. After a long time making out, Zach and Michelle released from their kiss, staring at each other while smiling greatly at each other. "M-Michelle."

"Yes Zach?" Michelle whispering

"I...I love you." Michelle only smiled

"I love you too...Zachery." Zach then slowly kissed her again as they begin their new relationship...from best friends to Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

 **There you go...after a few days of typing...the Zoke Color Swap fic is official finish! I got to say this was really fun writing this, I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
